Noir et Blanc
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Heimdall gives Loki a taste of his own medicine when it comes to romance...and Loki won't take it laying down. Yaoi / Lemons
1. Reluctance

Title: Noir et Blanc

Rating: T

Pairing: Loki x Heimdall

Disclaimer: Matantei Loki is not mine and never will be. Sakura Kinoshita owns it.

Author's Notes: Heeeello! I've been writing Suzalulu for an extremely long time and…well, I'm back on HeimuLoki…and I wrote a Yamigami as well.

I also couldn't figure out what I wanted to write…but now, I am inspired!

Let us begin! (Loki uke chapter…..O_o)

Also, they are already lovers.

-----------------------START------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looooooki!" Mayura called obnoxiously up the study stairs, hoping the little boy would answer her cry and walk down to her. Unfortunately, the door to the study remained closed and she didn't hear anything that signified life in the room. She cocked her head sadly and stepped up a few steps cautiously. "Loki-kun? Are in there?"

Nothing but silence answered her call. She planted her hands on her hips and pouted at the study door. "Aw…where did he go?" She looked downstairs to see if there was a note tapped anywhere. In the process, she happened to pass by Enjaku's creaky old basement and saw a shadow flicker across the doorway. She shot back for a second look, but saw nothing. Puzzled, she called down in an extremely high voice, "Loki-kun, Yamino-san, are you guys here?!" There was a strident noise that cut through the air, almost sounding like a crash. Mayura shrieked and flew to the ground and covered her ears. It was loud, but it only lasted a second, then complete hush returned. "Lo….ki-kun?" she questioned, more meekly this time. In response, footsteps came charging up the stairs. A red-headed boy in a navy blue cloak appeared, green eyes wide and his skin slightly blanched. "Mayura!?"

The pink headed detective jumped up and frantically began looking over Loki's body. "Loki, what happened? Did you drop something?" The flustered god blinked and tugged his arm away, pulling the sleeve down over his wrist. "W-what are you talking about?" he stammered, pupils narrowing in confusion. Daidouji blinked and pointed to the corridor of the basement. "I…heard a crash."

"So did we!" Loki retorted, pointing a finger back at a very frightened Yamino who was just now coming up the stairs with his brother, Fenrir. "We thought somebody was tryinh to break in!" Mayura's eyes narrowed and she reeled back a few feet, now extremely freaked out. "Wha! But if that wasn't you…then…"

Out of nowhere, a huge basket of laundry toppled down the staircase followed shortly by a thin girl with short, curly hair wearing a maid's dress. Loki sighed. "Oh, its just Spica," he mumbled as she collided clumsily with the floor. Mayura was aghast and shovered the trickster and his son out of the way. "Just Spica?! Are you insane?"

She offered the witch a hand. "Are you okay?" She looked at her hand for a few seconds, almost like she didn't know what to do, then smiled bashfully. "Sorry for scaring you all…" she remarked as she brushed the dirt and grime from her crisp black dress. Yamino shook his head, setting his brother on the ground. "It's fine, Spica. Just please be more careful."

"What were you doing anyway? Yamino-kun just did the laundry…"

She laughed again, closing her eyes and loosely balling a fist over her lips. "I was showing Heimdall how."

There was a collective look of astonishment on their faces. "Heim…dall…?" Loki pryed, utterly confused. His mistress pointed up the staircase in reply where, sure enough, Heimdall was standing there watching with a depressing frown etched upon his face. "H-heimdall-san?" Yamino asked loudly, almost jumping out of his skin in surprise. Loki just stared at him.

Spica patted Loki on the sholder and giggled. "He was helping me…so I'd thought I show him how to do laundry." Heimdall smiled and replied by muttering, "Even though I already knew how, she insisted." Spica turned to him and trotted back up the stairs, collecting spare articles of clothing as she traveled. "Heimdall…can you help me fold these?"

The watchman nodded and was about to turn away. "Heimdall, wait," Loki called, making a gesture that signaled him back to the staircase. Heimdall hesistated, lilac locks hanging over his ruby colored eyes, making him look silghtly menacing. "Hm?"

He turned, staring down at Loki. "Why are you suddenly helping out so much?" Loki implored curiously. "I mean…I didn't even know you were here." Heimdall smiled back, almost innocently, and descended the staircase. Loki actually blushed when the watchman finally reached the end of the stairs and leaned in until their lips almost connected. "Wha…what are you doing?"

"Actually," he began, in a voice as smooth as crème brulee. "I've decided that, because you've made it perfectly clear you have an interest in me, that I'd simply come over and act like I live here, as if I was a spouse," he explained, the last word of his sentence bringing a blush to Loki's face. _"That asshole…he's trying to get back at me. He's toying with me…" _Yamino and Fenrir blushed furiously as they watched the two boys almost kiss. "N-n-nii-san, how about we go into the kitchen," Yamino stuttered, seizing Mayura's eager hand as he ran away, yanking the girl away from the romantic sight. "Wait," Loki screamed, turning.

"Where are you going?" he asked, reaching out a hand to the closing door. It slammed and the two gods were left alone in the front of the mansion. _"Oh, crap…"_

Suddenly, his outreached hand was detained by Heimdall's, their fingers intertwining and pressed against Loki's cheek as Heimdall leaned in. "I decided that, because you always do this to me…I'd do it to you…" Heimdall whispered, kissing the back of Loki's neck. The trickster god turned scarlet and turned his head away, eyes not daring to meet his lover's. _"Damn you, Heimdall. You little…"_

Heimdall, who already could red Loki's emotions like a book, smirked at the reaction he got from his lover and nibbled on his collarbone, sending a shock of pleasure through Loki's body. "You know…how to pleasure people, Loki," Heimdall said, snaking a hand under Loki's white shirt. "But…it suddenly occurred to me…that you don't know what it feels like to be ravished…" he finished, his hand ripping the buttons from his shirt and tossing it away. Loki blushed and yanked his cloak over his chest, turning away and trying to swipe Heimdall with his palm. "You little—"

Heimdall's reflexes were equally matched with Loki's and he managed to grab his hand, kissing it like a prince kisses the hand of a princess. "You're lucky I still don't want to kill you…because I've found your weakness." Loki shuddered.

"What are you doing to me!" he yelled. True, he adored making love to Heimdall, but never before had he felt this exposed and humiliated. He pinned Loki against the ground and removed the cloak from his skin, admiring it. "You've…never been treated like this."

"And I don't care to be," a reluctant auburn haired boy answered almost viciously. "Release me!" Heimdall shook his head and bent down, sweeping away the bangs from Loki's face and kissing him. Normally, Loki wouldn't mind being kissed, but being treated like a weakling was something he couldn't put up with. In response, he struggled, cheeks reddening and his body starting to go limp from the tension. "Stop…Heimdall…" Heimdall trailed kissed slowly down Loki's chest, feeling the muscles tense, until he reached his belly button and began swirling his tongue around and probing the inside. Loki cried out and tried to break free, but Heimdall was pinning both hands above Loki's head with his left hand, using his other to pull at the waistband of Loki's pants. The trickster's eyes widened to the size of small saucers and he threw his head back, trying to shake himself away. "Let go!"

"The more you stuggle, the more adorable you look." Heimdall licked his lips and kissed the petite god again, slipping his fingers under the waistband of his pants. "Stop," Loki ordered stridently, glaring daggers at the watchman. Heimdall actually obeyed his desperate order for a few seconds, staring down at him. "Loki…" Heimdall began, not removing his hand from the waistband.

"What?!"

He chuckled, gazing deeply into his lovers eyes and, finally, removed his right hand and ran it through his red hair, admiring the beautiful face before him. Loki's emerald colored eyes turned glassy. "Heimdall…?"

"You're eyes are too clouded with lust for me to take you seriously…" he trailed off, that sickly smirk returning to his face. Loki's skin paled again and, caught off guard, Heimdall sweeped Loki off the ground, holding his beloved god bridal style. Although the supposidly ran away, Loki heard three gasps from behind the kitchen door. _"You three…I swear to Odin that I'll—"_

"We'll continue upstairs…" the watchamn whispered in Loki's ear. Loki took the chance and pressed his palms against the watchman's chest. "Uh, no. We will not."

"Would you rather we finish downstairs in front of the entry doorway?"

"EH?!" Loki growled at Heimdall and tried to smack him again. "Your body is so weak…" he mocked, kissing him again to quiet the boy down. Despite what Loki knew he should do, he couldn't help but get drawn into the kiss and completely forgot how embarrassed he was, even kissing him back at some parts. Before he knew it, the bronze haired trickster god was tossed on to his bed, his cloak and shirt removed, with his best friend looking over him. "I know you want me to pleasure you…nod and I'll be gentle."

Loki grimaced in anger, his feelings returning to him as fast as they were washed away. "No! Let me go! Heimdall…this is utterly humiliating!" Loki said, hoping that Heimdall would then release him. "Well," the watchman sighed. He quickly jumped on the bed and pinned him down, yanking down the boy's pants and taking his whole cock in his mouth.

Loki screamed, his voice ringing with both pleasure and pain.

"I'll have to play rough, then…" Heimdall mouthed out.

-------------------END------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trying something new...it's actually amazng fun. (laugh) R&R , please!


	2. Acceptance

Title: Noir et Blanc

Pairing: Loki x Heimu (Loki uke)

Disclaimer: L'Archel-Hotishi claims ownership to nothing in this story but the story itself. Characters and series are owned by Sakura Kinoshita.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: First chapter was T, this one is M for guaranteed lemons. Actually, I enjoy making Loki-sama the uke, for a change. It's nice…and surprisingly more kinky. O_o

Enjoy!

---------------------START------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki pressed the back of his head against the pillow, praying that if he squeezed his eyes really tight and opened them fast enough, he would see it was all just a dream. As soon as he screwed his eyes shut, however, there a warm, throbbing sensation around his member. He opened his eyes to see Heimdall holding his boyhood by the shaft and licking the head to his cock, tasting him violently. Loki moaned and tried to turn sideways, hoping to grab a pillow and use it to smother his sobs. "Are you that sensitive, Loki? I never knew…" he teased, pressing down on his lover's painful erection until the only sensation Loki could feel in his hips and lower back was sheer, annoying pain. "Heimdall…you little ass…" Loki silently cursed, gripping the bed sheets so tightly his fingernails almost tore through the polyester material. Heimdall heard the low hisses in Loki's trembling voice and continued sucking until a small pearl of white liquid formed at the head of his cock. "Ah..."

He began moving his tongue upwards again, wetting the inside of Loki's upper thighs with his tongue. Loki bit his finger until a metallic taste filled his mouth, refusing to let himself belive he could be aroused so easily. The lilac haired watchman then grabbed Loki by the jaw and turned his head, nibbling on his ear. "Stop! Stop...please!" Loki hummed, almost unable to speak. "Ahh...ah!" Heimdall kissed the nape of his neck and gradually moved his small trail of kisses back towards the center of his collarbone. Loki was breathing so hard that he could barely hear himself think. _"What is this...Heimdall...why?" _Heimdall reached Loki's bare stomach, and bit into the delicate skin. The trickster yelped like a dog. "Ow! Stop it now, you insolent little--"

"What?" Heimdall asked, smearing the blood from Loki's wound across the trickster's stomach. "I know you enjoy it...it's not use trying to lie to me."

"Release me, now!" he commanded, almost converting into his older self.

"No way in hell." Heimdall wet his fingers with Loki's precum and shoved them inside Loki's entrance and began scissoring. "Aaaah!"

"You're the one who's used to being inside someone, right? You've never felt this before…"

"Please…" Loki begged pathetically, arching his back with every painful motion. "Just stop….please…"

"Don't tell me you're going to beg…"

"Shut up," Loki snapped, throwing his arms around Heimdall's now bare shoulders and digging his fingers into his flesh. Heimdall gasped in pain clenched his fangs together. "Heimdall…why are you doing this…?"

"I told you," he remarked, removing his hand from Loki's penis and licking the fluids dripping down his fingers. "It's because I want to see you like this…I want to see the all-powerful Loki submit to me," he said simply, his body looming over his lover's. Loki flinched as a damp palm came down upon the side of his face and the watchman ran a hand through his silky hair. "I want…"

He tightened his grip on the strands of hair until they began to fracture under the pressure. "To own you like you own me…heart, body, and soul," he finally said, his handsome but scary gaze tearing through Loki's, his scared expression changing to one of sudden understanding. "Heimdall… " he moaned again, lush, leafy colored eyes wide and reflecting the glare from the windows. "…I want you to own me too…" he said slowly, almost apprehensive of what he was saying. "No, not to own me…" he corrected.

"But…to love me." Heimdall chcukled and lifted Loki up from the bed, groping his ass and setting him down in his exposed lap. He yelped in response. "Of course I love you, Loki…" Heimdall said, putting their lips together and penetrating Loki without warning, ripping his insides.

"Mmmffffph!" Loki screamed, almost jerking his head away from their kiss. "Don't pull away," Heimdall warned. "If you do scream, your precious family will walk in." The trickster was mortified. It was true, although they knew what was obviously going on, there is no way in hell they couldn't predict how sadistic it was. They were like two, savage animals at this point. This was insanely different from the swift, deft motions they had been practicing together years before this, and sadly, it felt just as good…perhaps even better. It was definitely more painful, but all awhile, the pain melted into something more erotic…something pleasurable. It was almost like a punishment Loki knew he deserved.

He panted wildly into Heimdall's kiss, trying to catch any spare breath he could. Loki gripped either side of his lover's face, pulling him so close that their cheeks and noses were plastered together. Heimdall kissed back with all the passion Loki presented to him, their tongues swimming in each other's mouth, trying to taste all they could of their significant other. Heimdall lifted his mouth away and began biting Loki's neck. "Ohh…ahh!"

He used his fangs to make a small scratch on his neck and licked up the small droplets of blood with his hot tongue. The trickster purred seductively, feeling Heimdall drive further inside of him. "Hng…" he groaned, Heimdall pulled his cock out of Loki for a second and looked to his flustered lover. His pale skin sparkled with sweat, his cheeks glowed pink, and his eyes were glossed over with tears, those emerald orbs seeming to beg for him to enter inside of him. His right fist rested over his forehead, wet bangs parted to either side. Just the sight of him made Heimdall realize why he loved this man so much. Loki swallowed and hoisted himself up, closer to Heimdall, and wrapped his slender legs around the slightly older boy. Heimdall took his action as a yes, and lightly kissed his cheek, almost in a loving way. "Ready?"

The auburn haired boy didn't answer, but Heimdall could tell he was smiling with his eyes. He was pleading for the attention he never had. Heimdall laid him down and placed a hand over Loki's mouth. Again, he poised himself and slammed himself inside of him. Loki screamed against Heimdall's hand, both of the trickster's hands flying to his mouth also. It was painful having somebody see him like this, and hearing him in this state was even more embarrassing. He choked on his sobs as they begged to leave his throat and Heimdall shoved further and further inside of him. Now, even the watchman was started to flush. His clammy hand gripped one of Loki's shoulders and, as he pulled out, he spun Loki over, his face almos t hitting the heard board, so he was up on his stomach. Loki looked at him over his shoulder. "Are you serious?!" he asked, voice shaking with anticipation. Heimdall raised Loki's ass in the air and bent over him, planting both hands on his shoulders. "Are you ready for me…?"

Loki swallowed again, trying to maintan whatever composure he had. His cock was erect ready to come. Heimdall wrapped a hand around it, knowing that Loki was going to climax into his hand, and became to thrust again, in and out with such speed that Loki almost came after the first few strides. "Aaaah!" he screamed, his head hanging low and his breath becoming more choppy. "Oh my god, Heimdall…please…" Heimdall was sweating now too. It was incredibly painful…in fact, it stung like hell, but it felt so good that they couldn't stop. For one last tme, he drove in and finally gabbed Loki's prostate.

"HEIMDALL!"

Heimdall came inside of Loki and the trickster god came in Heimdall's hand, the white liquid running down his shaft and dripping on to the bed sheets. Loki slumped down on the bed, his body wet with sweat and his stomach pumping up and down rapidly. A white substance trickled down the back of his legs and some small droplets of blood stained the bed sheets. Heimdall collapsed on top of him and, chest to chest, kissed his mouth again. Loki looked up at him, not angry, but with a blissful look on his face. Before any words could be mummbled, they linked their hands together and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Mayura peeked around the corner to Loki's bedroom, closing it quietly and turning to the concerned serpent and handing him the master key. "Are they up yet…?' he asked. The pink haired teen shook her head of bubblegum pink hair and pouting. "Still sleeping." Fenrir trotted up behind Yamino and smartly remarked, "Hmph, I guess somebody finally surpassed Daddy's skill…"

"Nii-san!" Yamino chastised, picking him up. "Don't say such things!"

"I'll say whatever I want, you pathetic snake," Fenrir barked loudly, biting Yamino's hand. "Ow! Nii-san!" Mayura began waving her hands up and down in panic. "G-guys, quiet!" she hushed. "They'll hear us!"

Loki opened his eyes to the sounds coming from outside the bedroom door and, as soon as he realized who they belonged to, he almost exploded with anger. "Those three…"

Heimdall was sitting up next to him, fully dressed and cleaned, watching him awaken. Loki turned to him and just stared. What had happened yesterday wasn't a dream. He could feel the ache, see the scratches and bruises, but there was one thing that he couldn't see. "Heimdall…last night…"

The purple haired boy watched him, smoldering eyes peeking out from under stands of soft, purple hair.

"You really…care for me…and I know you do." The trickster now changed his position so that he was seating right in from of him. He heard a dull creak in the direction of the door, but didn't care that people were watching. "I can feel the passion that you feel for me just sitting here looking at you…it's so strong…" Loki whispered, scooting closer and rested his head on Heimdall's shoulders. Loki gripped the collar of his lover's shirt and continued. "It's…been so wonderful being with you, knowing you, and loving you…"

Heimdall heard Loki sniffle and wrapped his arms around him gingerly, rubbing his hands up and down his back. "Oh, Loki…I'll always love you…even when it's time for us to kill each other…I'll still love you." Loki nodded into his shoulder, lifting his arms and loosely running them through his purple hair. They separated and stared at each other for a few moments. "You're so adorable…" Heimdall complimented, face slightly red. Loki chuckled and kissed him. "I know…you too."

"Awww…" Mayura cooed, tears running down her face. "So lovely." Yamino had to agree.

"I've never see Loki-sama like that…" he commented bashfully, having to pull away from the door. Mayura giggled. "You're embarrassed seeing Loki-kun like that." Yamino nodded a little, scooping up his brother (who was still snickering like an idiot) and began to walk to the kitchen.

"Mayura-san, why don't you help me make breakfast?"

"Okay!"

----------------END------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy Thanksgiving. Let us give thanks for friends, family, and of course, lemons.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!


End file.
